Naruto's Long-Lost Cousin III: The Immortal
by Coleiosis
Summary: Kyata's Chakra is finally revealed! But how will he use it to save his friends when the evil Doctor Cobra returns from the space warp? Rated T for scary situations, blood, and violence


Naruto's Long-Lost Cousin III: The Immortal

By Cole Bezotte

Now we have gotten so far into our story, things that are to be revealed are soon to come. Sensei Kakashi Hatake had told the first story, and my cousin Naruto Uzumaki had told the second. But now it is MY turn to say something; I'll take it from here. Remember me? I'm Kyata Kuzundhai, Naruto's cousin that drank the potion, got lost in the river below, came back, defeated Doctor Cobra, blah, blah, blah… We all get the story (if you have ever read it that is).

This is not some story like the "Make Out Paradise" book series that Kakashi reads in his spare time. This story reveals what has happened after I became a normal being and returned to my family. Well… actually… to be more accurate, Naruto is the only one I've got. And he had survived throughout every adventure he had. Well… actually… to be more accurate, ALMOST every adventure. Ah, what the heck! I'll just cut the formalities and just get right to the chase!

You may remember when Naruto was fighting the diabolical Doctor Cobra (used to be a human, now a Straggon). That was after I was found by Kakashi and was taken back to the Leaf Village; then I became, well… you can call me "the Immortal" after seeing me with those angel's wings and white smoke. You would never believe how I pulled it off! And after I sent Cobra off into the space warp, you're probably asking me where he landed after the warp. You're probably asking: "Where is he now?"

Well, I'll give you all the answers you need. After the Hoeck brothers (Jean and Bean) had mentioned the fact that Cobra had made another "smart potion," that's when the tables began to turn for good. I took the potion and became a smart, normal human again. And you would not believe how things went after that. I was happy enough to move back into my old home where I used to live with my parents (who are now dead). Jean and Bean went back to being the butlers, doctors, and servants. But they were still the men that made the newspapers of the Leaf Village.

And so, after the aftermath of what had happened, I was rather tired and needed some good rest after all the wild commotion. I told Jean and Bean to save all my mail and messages for later; and I slumped onto my bed into a deep sleep. As my eyelids seemed glued shut, I dreamt heavily about Cobra and his dark hideousness. It further haunted me and kept reminding me that he was still out there and I needed to erase him from the face of this planet. I know I'm talking weird and crazy right now, but I'm just saying.

Also in my dream, I had revealed the secret of how I became "the Immortal." And so, here's what happened: after Naruto had left with Kakashi, Sakura, and Bean to go fight Cobra, Jean came to sit next to my cot in the hospital. I right away woke up, seeing Jean's easily-recognizable face (which was happy to see me as well). I just could not believe how many tears Jean had shed at the time. But he did not want to waste time talking; Cobra was out there fighting harder than my friends, and I needed to head on out there to help.

Jean handed me a sacred scroll that contains instructions on the most powerful Jutsu imaginable. No one has ever been able to learn its power; no one but the Third Hokage, who had kept it in his library throughout all these years. He had not revealed it until the time was right; even HE knew about the relation between me and Naruto and had not told us. He thought that this would be the time for me to use it and defend myself; I was never trained at any of the special schools. I only saw what other people did and tried to do it myself, but I only made SOME progress. I'm not an official ninja at all, but the Third Hokage wanted me to use the scroll for if I wanted to help save the world.

And so, after learning how to use the Chakra, that's when I practically became invincible. I had become this "angel" you may call it; I became taller than my usual small and scrawny self, and had also gained such magnificent wings with white smoke engulfing me. It was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me! Well… actually… to be more accurate, ONE of the greatest things that ever happened to me. The number one thing that happened was when I returned to the remains of my family: Naruto Uzumaki.

But, after I had defeated the Mind Breaker (a big-headed freak if you remember), I felt like it was the time to turn back to normal and celebrate our victory. But after I turned off my Chakra, I became the normal wonder boy that I was before. What the Third Hokage forgot to write was that the Chakra releases me of any chemical or serum taken. I guess he made it that way to protect me from any possible radiation or sickness; it would heal me quickly. Even as my stupid self, I can still recognize Naruto as the friend that came to visit me years ago. It was such fun during our childhood.

While I was sleeping, still dreaming about the scenario, the most random unfortunate thing had struck me hard. My eyes forced themselves to pry back open, and I looked down to see a long dagger stabbed into my chest, with blood spread across the front of my now-injured torso. It was so hideous and threatening, even to see that the man engulfed in evil, Doctor Cobra, had come back to receive the revenge that he always wished for. "You've done your part," he hissed as the most evil smile touched his lips. "Now it's MY turn!"

It was the most intense pain that I had ever experienced; it was definitely beyond excruciating! It at first seemed like I had lost all hope, but I still had my secret Chakra up my sleeve. Quickly and desperately, I used the hand signs, poses, and gestures to form the Immortal Chakra. It worked; and when I transformed into the Immortal, I yanked the dagger out of my chest. I then began to see that the hole Cobra made in my chest was slowly closing in and healing. What a hopeful sight! I kicked Cobra hard in the chest, forcing him back out of my room.

I knew that trying to use another space warp would get me nowhere; Cobra would indeed come back for more. So I ran out of the house as best as I can and tried to use my angel's wings for the first time. It did work, and I started flying above the Leaf Village in search of Naruto and the rest of the team. I needed their help fast, and I couldn't defeat Cobra alone. It would take at least a whole team of ninjas with tremendous powers to take him down.

After flying for about ten minutes I looked down onto the city and saw something that grabbed my attention. I saw Sakura Haruno creeping through the dark streets while holding a flickering lantern, with Bean and Jean at her side. Jean held a torch in hand while Bean held his camera on his shoulder. They were searching for the main library where all the archives of the Uzumaki Clan had been kept. I thought that they can worry about it later, so I landed down to where they were and stopped them in their steps. They were surprised to see me in my Immortal form, but I cut them off and said: "There is trouble; and we must stop it!"

Now you're probably wondering: "Where's Naruto?" Well, your search is over. At the moment, Naruto was fighting a new tyrant that had come and threatened to take down the Leaf Village for good. But the tyrant himself was a fighter as well, and was well trained in the arts of a ninja. Naruto, on the other hand, was strong enough to pin the man down using nothing but the strength in his hands. "Never again shall you mistake mercy for weakness, Warcress!"

While the turmoil was going on, the bodyguard of the tyrant Warcress steps in from behind and readied a dagger to toss upon Naruto. "The master will reward me handsomely for this," he said to himself as he threw the knife. But the battle-trained reflexes of Naruto warned him to move when he heard the knife being shot, so the deadly blade merely sliced across the side of his head slightly.

"Good work, Malantin," Warcress complemented as he got himself back up to his feet. "Quickly! We must escape while we can!"

"But what about his allies?" Malantin asked in reply.

"Bah! They do not matter. Now that Naruto Uzumaki is dead, I go home in triumph!" Warcress and Malantin ran away before any authorities caught them in their little act. But I came in on the scene on time and eradicated them of their scheme, merely by picking them up and flying them to the nearest prison building. After that, I arrived back to where Naruto laid, seeing him stroke his pricked head where blood streamed down his face.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" I said as I helped him back to his feet.

"Well, I wouldn't want a steady diet after that. But I think I'll be okay." He turned to face me; and when he did, he got a big shock in his sight. He saw me with my Chakra on and was surprised to see me as the Immortal. "Kyata! You're… powerful again!"

"'Tis nothing, Naruto. Let me explain." I told him everything, just like I did in my dream. The dream was a reminder that I still needed to explain the concept of my strong Immortal Chakra. And explain it I did. I told Naruto everything about its power, effects, and how it makes me invincible. "If I am to transform into my mortal guise again, the potion would wear off. I would no longer become wise, nor would I defend myself. I am not a real ninja like you are; but I may still fight as this powerful being."

"But," Naruto added, "Doctor Cobra had not made a third 'smart potion.' That means you won't be smart again! Kyata, I can't lose you again! There must be some way…"

"No," I interrupted. "There is no other way. But let us discuss this later. Right now, Cobra has returned; and we need to stop him before he harms anyone else! Climb onto my back and I will fly you to where he is."

And that's just what he did. He thought it was pretty fun; but Sakura, on the other hand, thought that it was rather cute how we hang out.

"Be serious, little one," Jean said as I landed down with Naruto, meeting up with Sakura and the others. "I have a feeling we have a strange and difficult task ahead of us."

"Doctor Cobra has returned," I announced. "And he is out for blood; MY blood to be exact. I must protect myself using this Immortal Chakra. But worry not, all of you. I shalt protect you with all of my great strength!"

And so, later on, we found Cobra in the exact location of when he murdered both my parents. The terrible memories came back to me as I thought of what had happened years ago. I remember falling off the cliff at the edge of the hill, which made things worse, looking like the rest of the family had finally fallen apart for good. I did not want to come here to this gruesome setting again; I was sick and tired of all the flaws that had happened to this whole Uzumaki family.

Cobra stood there with that ridiculous smirk on his Straggon-blue ugly face of his. He definitely had something very evil and foul up his sleeve. "Welcome, Uzumakis. I've been waiting for you. Perhaps we can make some nice arrangements." He drew his sword from out of his sheath and pointed the tip of his blade at Naruto's chest. "There is some unfinished business that needs to be accomplished, Naruto. Tell me: are you tired of having that bloody Creature sealed inside of you? I bet you are. After sixteen years of living, I bet you've finally come to your senses."

Cobra lifted an index finger, showing a very strong power of levitating Naruto from off the ground and floating in the air. "Oh…" Cobra's finger was glowing with the power to connect with the deadly Creature. "I can feel its power surging through my veins. You know what to do. Unlock the seal, Naruto! Unleash the Creature out of you! You will be free at last from the pain and suffering that has gotten the best of you! Strike me down with all of your hatred, young one, and become the NEXT HOKAGE!"

As Naruto breathed heavily in pain as he stood there in mid-air, Cobra smiled again and thought to himself: "I just know that the Creature would be powerful once again to destroy ALL VILLAGES!" "You know you want to, Naruto," Cobra spoke again. "Come out now!"

I turned to see Sakura already starting to panic, as well as Jean and Bean. The two brothers knew just how dangerous the Creature really was. Even Naruto was cringing in fear; I suspected that it must have hurt so much as to let Cobra connect with the most violent Creature ever. "Impossible," Naruto thought. "Only I can control the Creature sealed inside of me. But Cobra… he has power beyond any wild imagination! He must have another identity!"

I had to do something; I stepped in and pried Naruto out of this jeopardy. "I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!" I exclaimed as I brought Naruto back down to the ground, and I kicked Cobra in the chest again, causing the contact with the Creature to break up.

"Kyata! You dare…"

"I will hear no more of this torture," I interrupted Cobra. "Perhaps there is something else to be done. Cobra, take me instead! I do not want our great hero to perish already! Do you hear?! I want to be taken instead of Naruto!"

Naruto and the others gasped at what I said. They were surprised that I was willing to sacrifice my own life to save everyone and the Leaf Village. They did not want me to die too soon.

Naruto stepped in and tried to hold me back from my decision. "Kyata, what do you think you're doing!? We've only known each other very little. You can't just give up now! One of the two hearts you have is already dead! You can't let the other one give out!" If you remember, I was born very crookedly, being born with two hearts instead of one.

"My Immortal Chakra will heal my broken heart," I replied. "But look at YOU! You have suffered through a whole lot worse than I have! Heck, you even ended up DEAD AND BURIED! I can't let you go again!" Naruto had died and was able to come back somehow. I can't remember… "I'm making the noble decision, Naruto. Let me do this for you; for all of you and the village I love!"

I turned to face Cobra, very impatient about whom to pick as his victim to execute. "Okay, Cobra," I spoke up. "'Tis time! You can take me! Come on, Cobra! Do what you must!"

"I'm very surprised. Well then, insolent one," Cobra replied as he smiled again. "See how I heat the very ground beneath your feet, turning it to lava!" And right then, I found myself sinking into a deep puddle of lava that Cobra formed on the ground. I never knew how he got such new powers, but I'll tell you later. Right now, I'll show you how I got out of there.

"The soil grows molten," I thought to myself as I sunk into there. "I sink into its deadly embrace!" But I was not burning up a single bit. No boil ever showed on my body. I spoke up loud and clear to prove that I was invincible to pretty much everything deadly. "But Kyata Kuzundhai, son of Korondia, warrior of the Leaf Village, does not beg for help!"

"Soon you will be no more!" Cobra still thought that I was indeed helpless now because of this powerful lava. "Are you watching this?" Cobra pointed at me as he turned to face my friends. "See how he sinks into my quagmire of lava! There is no hope, mighty Kyata!"

"No harm shall come to me," I replied as the lava was up to the level of my neck. "Not while my angel's wings can withstand the heat of the lava, and they can lift me up again!" I was lifted back up to the normal ground level and onto my feet to face my most deadliest foe.

"Such overconfidence will ruin you, as it did all your friends! This was a trick, wasn't it?!"

"Indeed it was, Cobra! I am immune to anything dangerous; I tricked you into thinking that this would be my final day to live."

"On the contrary," Bean spoke up, "you tricked us ALL. Don't scare us to make us all worried anymore! It truly gives us the shivers!"

"My apologies, my friend," I replied. I faced Cobra again, ready to end this fight here and now. "And now, Cobra, you're finished!"

"Bah," Cobra exclaimed. "Do not prolong their agony! For the day of the humans is over!"

"There is still time for you to follow the path of peace! Don't follow this evil nonsense!" I drew out my sword, ready to only prick Cobra's Straggon-blue skin and bring him to his senses.

"That's it! Naruto, bring out that Creature at once! He must be stopped before it's too late!" Cobra now acted like he was on our side, but he only had the tendency to unleash his greatest plan of using the Creature to destroy this planet.

"Don't pretend like you're helping us," Naruto replied. "You only want to make things worse!"

"Well, well…" Cobra sneered and began to change his appearance into a flaming body engulfed in fire. He was definitely a god-like monster now. "It was me all along, Naruto. I AM THE MIND BREAKER!" Everybody gasped at this piece of news. Cobra was truly the real Mind Breaker! "You'd never believe how worthy I became of taking the throne of Straggo," Cobra continued. "Right when I was transported to the realm of Straggo, the mindless people saw me as a worthy ruler. I became their king right away; do you even know how it feels to be the ruler of such psychopathic people?! I was given the greatest gift that anyone would dare imagine: POWER! I was given the strength to control all forms of matter, while the big-headed one was merely my trusted decoy. We pretended to be enemies that soon became friends."

"So all of this was a lie," Naruto said. "But you won't lay an ugly finger on any of MY friends! You're going down for good!"

"Go ahead and try to stop me," Cobra replied. "GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

But he spoke too soon. Right then, with all of her incredible strength (and a little touch of her short temper), Sakura slammed her fist upon the ground, causing a shallow trench to form. Cobra fell down into the dent in the ground, struggling to get back up to have his revenge upon us.

"Good girl," I said to Sakura. "Now it is my turn to make sure that he never menaces this village again!" I walked over to where Cobra fell and looked down at his distraught face. The fire that engulfed his body died away. I was prepared to end this once and for all.

"Doctor Cobra," I spoke to him, "this may be your last chance, so allow me to warn you: if you dare come back up to the surface again, we shall be back for you! You have toyed with us long enough, so let us end this here and now!" And so, with a wave of both of my hands, I formed a white-glowing sphere of energy and engulfed Cobra's entire body and the merciless power within him. "Never again shall you use the Creature," I added. The energy paralyzed Cobra's body, causing him to never move even a limb again. And to add to it, the energy closed up the damaged ground, making it a whole floor on the hill. I had trapped Cobra in there for good; now he was never able to get back up and threaten us again.

"It is over," I exclaimed. "We have won the battle! I have spoken!"

"You can say that again, handsome," Sakura replied, a smile touching her lips.

"Do not say that too much," I replied. "I am rather tired, and I shall turn my great Chakra power off. I may become my dull and shy self again, but one day I will come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there will be no fears, no tears. Just carry on with your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine." And with that, my angel's wings shrank away into nothing, and the white smoke that had engulfed me disappeared into thin air. The battle was over.

Naruto and the others saw that I became my usually silent self again. "Why," Naruto asked, "would Kyata give up his Chakra so easily?"

"Well," Jean replied, "you saw what happened. Kyata was immune to whatever Cobra had to throw at him. The Chakra itself cheated death, so Kyata thought that he was too old to use it. The Third Hokage wanted Kyata to use it at a rather early age; he was merely a child when you visited him that one time."

"Wow," Sakura spoke up. "That sounds pretty reasonable."

"Kyata," Naruto whispered while seeing me struggle to open my eyes. "Everything's okay. We'll get you back home in no time."

Along the way back to my home, I heard Bean giving somewhat of a "complement" to Sakura's earth-shaking ground-punch. "I say, even though you've got some pretty skinny arms there, you certainly packed a punch there, Suckura."

But that was the biggest mistake that Bean had made. Sakura heard what Bean had called her, and she became mad. And I mean REALLY MAD! "What did you call me!?"

"Do forgive me; I do have the most terrible habit of mispronouncing people's names. I can only pronounce the names of the Uzumakis." I could tell that Bean was sweating real hard at this.

"Well, I will forgive you. RIGHT AFTER THIS!" With that, Sakura gave Bean the biggest slug of his life, blowing backwards across the pavement of the road.

"Sorry," Bean muttered as he got himself back up. "But that is no way to treat an elderly man."

**AFTERMATH:**

"While my cousin drifts off into a deep sleep, I will write the rest of what he had started. He had been writing this book that he been given by his two loving parents ever since he was young. He had made exceptionally good progress throughout the years of his childhood, and had continued writing after he had come back from the river. He was just about to finish this before falling into one of those moments of falling asleep and regenerating his brain. I read about something very important for this kind of situation, and I found out that his brain will mature as he grows up and gets older. He'll become smart again! Sakura and I are right now thinking: 'Why didn't Bean and Jean think about that?' And so, after burying Cobra alive and leaving for home, Kyata told me to finish the book while he rests. He wanted to finish it today, and so I'm doing that for him now. But there may be more adventures and battles to come soon, and he would want to record those moments once again. Perhaps I'll get him another one to write in; he would be very excited. So, when he awakens, he'll be happy to see that everything has gotten back to normal again."

-Naruto Uzumaki


End file.
